


【马东】BΦY（Ⅱ）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *年下黑化病娇李敏亨×年上迟钝顺从李楷灿*《BOY》的平行世界*《BOY》的设定：年上占有欲强盛李马克×年下心机诱惑李东赫，文章在合集里
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 23





	【马东】BΦY（Ⅱ）

**Author's Note:**

> *年下黑化病娇李敏亨×年上迟钝顺从李楷灿
> 
> *《BOY》的平行世界
> 
> *《BOY》的设定：年上占有欲强盛李马克×年下心机诱惑李东赫，文章在合集里

00.

我总也控制不住对他的欲望，我知这是罪。

01.

李敏亨到家的时候，看见了一个不认识的女人坐在沙发上。

那个女人站了起来，局促不安的笑了笑：“你好，是敏亨吧？长得真帅气呢。”

她染着红色指甲油的手想要摸一摸李敏亨的脑袋，却被男孩毫不犹豫的躲开。

“李楷灿呢？”李敏亨捏紧了手里的书包，语气隐约有些不悦，是少年人的沙哑。

“呀！李敏亨你又不叫哥！”李楷灿从厨房里探出了脑袋。

他深棕色的头发打了发胶，梳成了逗号头，露出光洁的前额，修身的黑衬衫一丝不苟的把纽扣扣到了最顶上，那双眼白略多的眼睛微挑着不爽的看你时，倒还真有点威慑性，最起码把旁边的女人唬得一愣。

李敏亨并不害怕，他知道李楷灿的性格，二十多岁的人了，有时候还没有自己这个高中生稳重，冲动且同情心无故泛滥，要不自己也不会被他带回来。

“她是谁？”李敏亨挑眉，拿下巴指了指女人，带有一定轻蔑性的动作让女人不知所措的低下了脑袋。

“你给我说话放尊重一点，”李楷灿又重新钻进了厨房里，伴着洗菜的水声，声音有些飘渺，可李敏亨听得一清二楚，“她是我的女朋友，也算是你长辈。”

“可我不需要她。”李敏亨说道。

李楷灿没听清，关了水龙头大声问道：“你刚才说什么？”

“我说，我不需要她。”李敏亨已经走到厨房了，也不管女人会不会看见，一把抱住了李楷灿的腰，气息喷洒在李楷灿脖颈间的痣上，“我只要有你就够了。”

“我可是还需要别人的，”李楷灿笑着，手指点着李敏亨的额头把他推开，“没有谁的生命从始至终都只有同一个人陪伴。”

“以后你结婚了，我还能一个人独守空房吗！”李楷灿眨了眨眼睛，扬起手上的戒指晃了晃。

李敏亨的脸当即就黑了，他托着李楷灿的屁股把他放到料理台上，用嘴唇堵住对方发出的惊呼。

冰凉的大理石台面混着溅到上面的冷水让李楷灿不由自主地发抖，他还没换下来的西装裤好像湿了一片，黑色衬衫上的纽扣已经被李敏亨扯开了两颗，露出凸起的锁骨。

“我不会结婚的，你也不能结婚。”李敏亨压低了声音在李楷灿耳边呢喃，抓着李楷灿的手摘下上面碍眼钻戒，“哥哥，跟我在一起不好吗？”

李楷灿最听不得李敏亨这么喊他，第一次答应和他上床是，现在也是。

——“哥哥，我难受，帮我舔舔。”

太狡猾了，根本没法拒绝。

李东赫被迫从料理台上跌落，跪在了地板上。

02.

少年身上带着运动过后的汗味和皂荚香，宽松的运动裤连带着四角内裤总是很容易就能脱下来。

李楷灿轻轻的喟叹一声，用小巧的鼻尖轻轻碰了碰泛出粘液的前端，算是与它打招呼。

李敏亨低头看他，看他面无表情烧红了眼尾，看他小心翼翼伸出舌尖。

李楷灿平时最爱闹腾，可一到了这种时候，却偏偏什么都不在乎一样，李敏亨有时候甚至会怀疑，如果眼前的人不是自己，而是另一个男孩，李楷灿是不是也会顺从的屈下身。

李敏亨烦躁的皱起眉头，他抓着李楷灿的发尾，无声的催促着。李楷灿没再犹豫，将半勃的性器含入口中。

他的嘴很小，舌头也短，以前为了和李敏亨正常交流，学习英语的时候没少苦恼，现在这种情况也是。他只不过吞下三分之一便放弃，仰着头尽量的用舌尖去描摹上面凸起的青筋，吮去多余的液体。

他被李敏亨压着脑袋，没法呼吸，呜咽声堵在嗓子眼里，却依然努力的用舌头抵着柱根打转，细微的水声和吞咽声在第三者在场时显得格外的刺激。

女人的高跟鞋叩着地板，让李楷灿瞬间绷直了身子，不小心露出牙齿，磕碰到皮肉上让李敏亨倒吸一口冷气，他心中的愤怒再无法掩饰，按着李楷灿的脑袋肆无忌惮的挺动起腰部。

“灿哥？”女人娇弱的声音响起，李楷灿猛地一颤，随后收缩起口腔，试图让李敏亨快点释放。

“灿哥，我妈那边打电话来了，我先回去了？”女人听见了厨房里窸窸窣窣的声音，却不敢进去，“灿哥，你别跟敏亨吵，好好说一说就行了。”

李敏亨不屑的弯起嘴角，看着李楷灿鼻尖发红，整个人不受控制的流下眼泪的可怜模样，下身的动作却没停。

李楷灿被李敏亨粗大的性/器噎到干呕，扶着李敏亨的大腿保持平衡。而在最后时刻，李敏亨按着李楷灿的肩膀把他拉开，将精液尽数洒在了李楷灿脸上。

李楷灿剧烈的咳嗽起来，被李敏亨弯下腰抱起，重新放在了大理石台面上。

女人听见了李楷灿的咳嗽声，没忍住好奇心，拉开了厨房的门。

她看见了李敏亨的背影，也看见了李楷灿沾满白浊的脸。那白色的液体有的顺着他挺翘的鼻尖滑落到了他嫣红的嘴唇上，也有的沾上了他的睫毛，害他睁开眼时的魅惑感就要夺人心魄。

李敏亨埋在李楷灿的脖颈间努力耕耘，李楷灿被迫仰起头，抓着李敏亨的头发喘息，微张的唇露出舌尖，于是唇瓣上的精液就落到了他的嘴里。

女人觉得李楷灿似乎瞥了自己一眼，被那双眼盯上时，就失去了自我。

他的那双眼总是眼白多于眼黑，不管他是生气还是高兴，那双眼看着你时，就能让你起一身鸡皮疙瘩，动也不能动。

“嗯…哈…”李楷灿的衬衫被解开了，露出了蜜色的皮肤和略微泛红的乳尖，女人被他甜腻的呻吟唤回了神，慌不择路的转身逃跑。

李敏亨察觉到恼人的苍蝇飞走了，于是双手也就移到了李楷灿的西装裤上。

但是等他把李楷灿脱光后，并不急着下一步的动作，兀自抚慰着李楷灿的欲/望，嘴上也没停，用舌尖挑起乳粒，又用牙齿研磨，压到胸膛的软肉里去。

“嗯…敏…敏亨…啊！”

李楷灿的穴口收缩着吞入一根手指，李敏亨抬起头温柔的舔着他脸上残留的精液，又顺着那红透的脸颊向下含住他的嘴唇。

李楷灿被冰凉的大理石台面刺激的一直在挺腰，更加方便了李敏亨手指的抽插。

“哥…灿哥？”李敏亨的声音在情/欲渲染下更有颗粒感，李楷灿被他用敬称叫的一颤，连带着身前的性/器都开始涨红，“喜欢我这么叫吗？”

“喜…嗯啊…喜欢…唔…”李楷灿抱着李敏亨的肩膀，脸上湿漉漉的，没了精液的遮挡总算能看清事物，于是悄悄咬住李敏亨没有软骨的耳朵。

“喜欢我这么叫你还是喜欢那个女人这么叫你？”李敏亨的手指不知道什么时候又增加了两根，恶狠狠地在穴内冲撞。

“更喜欢你……”李楷灿眼角泛起了生理泪水，下半身蹭着李敏亨的腹肌，在李敏亨的手指戳到敏感点时蜷缩着脚尖射了出来。

李楷灿高潮时和别人不一样，他的腰部会抽搐几下，接着就又恢复成那面无表情的模样，看上去和平常正经办公时没有两样——如果忽视他一片狼藉的下身和大开的双腿。

李敏亨总会在他高潮时扶着性/器插入他，像是在捣毁一颗烂熟的水蜜桃，他喜欢看李楷灿的穴口被挤出汁水的模样，也喜欢李楷灿冷着脸哼哼的模样。

李楷灿的敏感点生的浅，偏偏李敏亨的龟头又微微上翘，每次李敏亨慢慢插进来，李楷灿都会爽到痉挛，双腿一点力气都没有，只知道张着嘴喘。

不过做多少次，李敏亨都会感叹——李楷灿就是天生被人艹的。

这样说虽然很过分，但却是李敏亨内心最真实的想法。

李敏亨和李楷灿做爱时基本上用不到润滑剂，他太敏感了，后穴几乎一插就出水，偏又要冷着一张脸，看上去禁欲的要命，却淫荡的自己撑开穴口，吞入紫红色的性/器。

那张脸明明是大人模样，声音却像小孩子一样，娇娇软软的，凑在李敏亨耳边轻声呻吟时要把他的命都勾走了。

总知道惹他生气，也总知道该怎样讨好他，不知道拒绝，永远是那副承受的样子，让人忍不住更狠地欺负他。

李敏亨咬着牙在李楷灿体内冲撞，软肉攀附在性/器上，又在瞬间脱落，无法挽留。

03.

李楷灿被李敏亨抱进了怀里，这个姿势进入的实在太深，他总算忍不住哭出了声，摇着头喊着不要。

“不行…嗯啊…太快…哈…要被顶…嗯…顶坏了……”

李楷灿只觉得全身发麻，他的敏感点被一次次撞击，一次次磨过，神经末端在叫嚣着，释放过一次后的欲/望再次燃烧，挤在李敏亨和李楷灿之间摩擦着，疼痛感和快感混合，让李楷灿的声音几乎变调。

李敏亨却很喜欢这个姿势，他向上一挺腰就能听到李楷灿的呻吟，把脑袋埋在李楷灿胸膛处用牙齿咬他的乳晕和软肉，舔吻他的锁骨，也能够掐着他的腰把他往自己的下身按，李楷灿根本逃离不了，只会被乖乖艹哭，操到最后什么都射不出来为止。

“不行了…唔嗯…不要…不行…哼嗯……”李楷灿脑子里乱成一团，李敏亨把他填的满满的，他遵循着本能推搡着李敏亨，却意外的惹怒了这个孩子。

“哥又要推开我吗？”李敏亨一个转身，把李楷灿压在了墙壁上，“我比不上他们吗？”

李敏亨一只手掐住了李楷灿的腰，另一只手则扼住了他纤细的脖颈。

“为什么要找女朋友？为什么要抛弃我？”李敏亨注视着李楷灿含泪的眼，一句句话问的咬牙切齿，似乎恨不得把李楷灿整个人都吞吃入腹。

他每问一个问题，下身都要用力顶一下李楷灿的前列腺，让李楷灿觉得自己跳动着的心都快被顶出来了。

“哥，你最好只爱我一个人……”

李敏亨笑了起来，咧开嘴的样子像是李楷灿第一次见他，却比那时更加可怕，那从一开始就有的黑暗气息一直没有消失，反而愈演愈烈。

“如果你爱上其他人的话，我会把他们都杀了的。”李敏亨掐着李楷灿的脖子，痴缠的吻住李楷灿的下巴，随后细碎的亲吻又落到他的脸上，像是刚才舔去精液一般认真。

“我会把你锁起来，在一个没有阳光的房子里。”

李楷灿快被艹的喘不过气了。

“我会在你的脚踝上扣上锁链，哥的脚踝最好看了。”

李敏亨的手从他的脖子上移开，顺着李楷灿的脚踝摸到他的小腿，换来他的颤抖。

“我会让你赤/裸着坐在床上，每天等着我回来操/你。”

李楷灿觉得自己头皮发麻，即将高/潮，却又被李敏亨从小腿摸到大腿的那只手堵住了马眼。

“我会让你的肚子里全是我的精/液，我会让你的后穴无法闭合，我会让你的大腿不停的抽搐。”

“我真的可以做出来的。”

李敏亨把李楷灿的哭喊都堵住了，他缠着李楷灿的舌头迎合着俗套的圆舞曲。

“哥哥，不要逼我，只看着我不好吗？”

“唔…让…哈…让我射…”李楷灿双手并用，试图拨开李敏亨附在自己性/器上的手。

李敏亨轻笑一声，埋头苦干，刺激的李楷灿一下子没了力气，根本不知道该怎么办。

“敏亨…哈…放手……”

“哥哥知道我想听什么的。”

李楷灿咬着嘴唇不愿意说，于是李敏亨在抽插的同时按照节奏撸动起他的性/器。

李楷灿前后受敌，后穴明明应该麻木，可是前列腺和敏感点被顶到的刺激感仍旧让他腰眼发麻，双腿痉挛；前端被李敏亨照顾的很好，却始终得不到解放，已经变成了紫红色。

他像是脱了水的鱼，大口大口的喘着气，吸进肺里的却都是尖锐的刀。

他根本不能对李敏亨说出那些话，他不该放任李敏亨畸形的爱。

可是他也不知道如何拒绝欲/望，他早已被拖入万丈深渊。

“敏亨…我爱你…”

“只爱你……”

李敏亨听了这话，眼睛红的吓人，松开了钳制李楷灿性/器的手，扣着李楷灿的腰开始最后的冲刺。

穴口处的粘液被搅成了白沫，李楷灿哭泣着迎来了射精的快感，还没等反应过来，又被李敏亨发狠的抽插弄得痉挛着仰起脖颈。

他不断的挣扎着，却一次又一次的被李敏亨按在那涨红的粗大上。

“要被艹坏了…啊啊啊…不行…啊…不行！”

李敏亨最后重重的抽插了几下，将精液喷洒在了李楷灿体内最深处。

李楷灿已经射不出什么了，只是吐出一点粘液。

他整个人都变成了情/欲的粉红，乳头肿胀，嘴唇更不用说。发型倒是还没乱，只是那上面还带着一开始李敏亨射上去的精液，滴滴答答的。李楷灿脸上的精液也没有被李敏亨舔干净，最后还是李楷灿自己用手指刮下来放进嘴里去的。

李敏亨将性器从李楷灿体内抽了出来，他修长的双腿依然面对李敏亨大开着，腿根处肌肉偶尔的抽搐都看的一清二楚，而粉红色穴口也在不停的收缩，慢慢溢出浓白液体，顺着股沟落到地板上。

“哥哥，”李敏亨像痴汉一样吻遍李楷灿的全身，舔去他的汗珠和乱七八糟的液体，不停的叫着，“哥哥……”

李楷灿绝望的闭上眼睛。

在很久之后，李楷灿变成了专属于李敏亨的性/爱娃娃、脚上的铁链晃动着发出声响时，那一声声‘哥哥’依然是他心底的噩梦。

04.

我总也拒绝不了他对我的欲望，我知这是罪。


End file.
